Anxiety
by SpringOfMay
Summary: Elena and Caroline travel to New Orleans to search for a witch who can resurrect Bonnie. But on their way, they bump into Elijah and Klaus and end up making a deal with them. Elena and Elijah. Klaus and Caroline. Bonnie and Kol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, just an idea I had. I despise the idea of Klayley, so no baby.**

Elena wrung her hands nervously, she knew that when she'd do this that she would be stepping in the middle of a war, but she had to do this, for Bonnie. The loud music started playing and Elena took a deep, shaky breath before stepping out on the stage. She seductively untied the silky robe, letting it drop to the floor. All around her she could hear wolf whistles and cheering as she sauntered up to the pole in nothing but black lacy lingerie.

Elena concentrated on dancing the dance she had perfected. Every know and then she would smirk at the audience while doing something she knew would drive most men insane. At one point she glanced back up to the audience to see Klaus and Elijah standing there, slightly wide eyed.

Her breath caught in her throat, she knew she shouldn't be surprised, this was New Orleans after all. Although Elena was nervous and slightly embarrassed, she continued. Once she was finished, she was bombarded with cheering, whistling, and coaxing asking her to meet them.

Elena smirked at the audience, feeling a certain pair of eyes burning into her. Caroline waited for her backstage, "Good job, now we just have to meet him." Caroline adjusted her bra before walking out into the audience followed closely behind by Elena.

They had to keep dodging men who tried to get them to come over to them. When they spotted the witch they were looking for they saw Klaus and Elijah were already talking to him. Elena swallowed nervously before walking infront of them, swaying her hips. The witch interrupted Klaus's talking by stopping both Caroline and Elena.

"That was an enchanting performance you put on." He said and kissed Elena's hand. Elena felt a shudder of disgust run through her, but played it off and smiled at him and blushed. "Thank you, I hoped you would like it." He smirked at her before greeting Caroline, "Hello beautiful, you look absolutely ravishing. Oh, excuse me, these are my colleagues, Klaus and Elijah." He introduced.

Elena finally made eye contact and smiled in response. "Nice to meet you." Elena spoke, surprised her voice came out even at Elijah's intense stare. "Ladies I would like you to invite you to the back room, gentlemen you may join if you like."

Elena looked over to Caroline who had just found out the originals were here, she was hiding it well, but you could still see anxiety in her eyes. Elena beamed nodding at his invitation, slipping her hand in his offered arm, Caroline taking the other.

As soon as they got into the back room the witch attacked Elena with his lips as he stroked Caroline. He soon started kissing Caroline and Elena started kissing his neck. She looked at the originals as she did so, Klaus was fuming as he kissed Caroline, and Elijah, he looked the most frightening, his face a mask of hardness and fury.

Elena subtly broke away and grabbed the champagne bottle and broke it over his head, knocking him out and getting Caroline slightly wet. As soon as he hit the floor, Caroline shuddered in disgust. "Ugh! That was disgusting!"

Elena Fuentes to the originals, "Hello again."


	2. Chapter 2

Elena bent down and picked up the witch's arms and started dragging him toward the back exist with Caroline following. "Where do you think you are going?" Elijah spoke up. "To my car." Elena replied simply, still dragging the witch. Just about as Elena went to push open the door, Elijah flashed infront of her.

Elena sighed and dropped the witch with a thud. "What?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest to try cover up what little she could. She knew she was being a bitch, but she wanted to get out of their as fast as possible, she was in her underwear infront of Elijah, and minutes earlier she ended up giving him quite the show.

"What type of business do you have with him?" Klaus spoke up nearly growling. "That's none of your business!" Caroline answered opening the exit for Elena as she continued to drag the witch to their awaiting car. Caroline popped the trunk of the car and Elena flung him into the trunk.

Caroline passed her a stick of chalk. Elena quickly drew on the trunk a rune that she had gotten from one of Bonnie's old grimoires, it would prevent him to use his magic, he would be powerless. "I will not allow you to take him." Elijah said just as she finished drawing the rune.

Elena dusted the chalk off her hands and looked back at him, "And why is that?" "We came here to meet up with him because we were negotiating with him." "We are too, well, kind of." Elena said gesturing to the trunk. "And we are set on getting what we want." Elijah added.

"And so are we. Maybe we could strike up a deal?" Elena asked. "And how would you go about doing that?" Elijah asked. "Well first what are you after?" Elena asked. "Oh, I don't know, maybe resurrecting a certain sibling." Elijah answered vaguely. Elena smiled, perfect. "Well then you are in luck, we are after something very similar."

"Your friend Miss Bennett, I presume." Elijah said. "Yes, we would very much like to have her back. So is it a deal?" Elena asked. "Yes, I think that can be arranged. However, right now this is a very dangerous city, and I would not like it if someone killed the person I made a deal with. So you will be staying with us." Elijah said simply as he walked over and stood by the driver door of her car.

Elena glanced to Caroline who had been silently watching it play out, she shrugged in response and got into the backseat of her car. Klaus followed suit and sat in the back seat with Caroline, Elena sighed and looked to Elijah who had an eyebrow raised waiting for her to decide what she was going to do. Elena nodded then walked to the front seat and before she could open the door, Elijah flashed over and did it for her.

Elena shivered and covered herself with her arms. She was surprised when Elijah took off his suit coat and wrapped it around her. Elijah then started pointing out landmarks and gave brief history lessons about them as they drove through the streets of New Orleans. When they reached their mansion she had to contain her gasp, it was huge, a lot larger than their mansion in Mystic Falls.

Elena was in awe of the house before them, but snapped out of it quickly when Rebekah burst in. "Elijah tomorrow I need to-" She stopped when she realized Elena and Caroline were there with little clothing on. "What?" Rebekah said, and for the first time, Elena saw Rebekah confused. She then quickly snapped out of it, "What the fuck-" "Language" Elijah cut her off. "Is going on?!" Rebekah finished.

Elijah quickly explained everything that had happened. Rebekah grimaced. "They're staying here?" Rebekah groaned. "Yes. Now if you'll be kind enough to show them to their rooms." Elijah replied. Rebekah huffed then started walking expecting them to follow. "I'm sure you are exhausted, we'll see you in the morning." Elijah spoke.

"Thank you." Elena replied, then hurried to catch up with Rebekah.

**I think a part of the next chapter will be in Bonnie's point of view.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for updating so late! Please leave feedback, I would love to hear what you think!**

Bonnie sighed, deep in thought. Elena and Caroline were working on trying to resurrect her, she would love nothing more than to be alive again with them, but resurrecting the dead is tricky business. But to resurrect two people, now that was very hard.

The witch they had captured was strong, but also arrogant and stupid, he might not survive. Bonnie was broken out of her thoughts by a familiar annoying voice. "Hello again little witch." Kol plopped down beside her on the curb of the street where she was sitting. Bonnie remembered the day before, when Bonnie had to cover his eyes because he was enjoying Elena and Caroline in their underwear a little to much.

"Kol." Bonnie gritted out. She busied herself by watching tourists. "Why decide to go here, the famous Bourbon Street?" Kol asked. "It was one of the places I had always wanted to go to when I was alive." "And you shall, when they resurrect you. I could give you a tour." Kol answered.

"There is a chance they'll be able to resurrect us, only a chance." Bonnie required. "I believe they'll be able to, my brothers can be quite determined." They continued to watch tourists, completely oblivious that there were two ghosts watching them.

* * *

Elena woke up to the sun in her eyes, she groaned and buried her face in the pillows. After a minute of laying there she got up and got dressed. She threw her hair in a ponytail and headed down the stairs. Elijah was already in the kitchen sitting down reading a newspaper.

Elena poured herself a cup of coffee, though there was no need of it now that she was a vampire, she always found the taste refreshing. "Good morning Elena." "Good morning Elijah." Elena replied sitting down and taking a sip. Caroline then shuffled in the kitchen looking like a wreck with rumpled hair and sleepy eyes.

She sat down next to Elena and laid her head on her shoulder, she then plucked the mug from her hands and took a sip. Elijah watched all of these with an arched brow, he then folded his newspaper when Klaus came in. "I think it's time we finally got the witch out of your trunk." Elena's mouth dropped open, she had forgotten he was in there, now she had to deal with an angry witch.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am deeply sorry my beautiful viewers for updating late, I have been recently busy.**

Elena cringed as they heard the banging and shouts coming from inside the trunk as they walked out not the driveway. "LET ME OUT! I WILL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" The warlock screamed as he banged on the trunk.

"LET. ME. OOOOUUUU-" Klaus flung open the trunk and quickly knocked out the witch, not only to make sure he wouldn't use his magic on him, but so he would shut up. Klaus dragged the witch's body behind him, not caring about being gentle.

Caroline winced as she watched the warlock' s head bang against each step as they followed Klaus down into the cellar, boy was his head going to be sore when he woke up. Klaus tied the witch in the chair and then grab a bucket of cold water.

Klaus smirked as he flung the water onto the man making him gasp and cough. When he recovered from the blast of cold water, he moaned in pain from the throbbing in his head. Klaus smiled knowingly, knowing exactly what he did.

The witch then tried to fry their brains but it only made his headache intensify. "The room is spelled, you are unable to use any kind of magic in this room." Elijah spoke up.

"What do you guys want?" The witch groaned out, Elena couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "We would very much like to have two people alive again." Elijah answered leaning against the door frame.

"Resurrecting people isn't easy-" The warlock was cut off by Elijah. "We heard you were close to doing it before."

"Close, I was close. And even if I managed to bring back one person, I would have to be able to do resurrect a second person." "I have faith in you, with a little determination." Elijah argued.

"What if I say no?" The witch asked. "You could, but that wouldn't go so well for you." Klaus cut in. "You have until the end of the day to make a decision." And with that they left and shut the door with a resounding bang.


End file.
